


Growing Intimacy

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elsa is oblivious, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren have been growing closer since Elsa started living in the Enchanted Forest, but it seems like Elsa never really noticed how close they really are. Anna noticed though. And does Honeymaren know as well?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 784





	Growing Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an Elsamaren fic in a while and people really seemed to like them, so have another one.

Living in the Enchanted Forest was something Elsa never thought she would do. If you told her that she would be doing just that 3 years ago she would have laughed at your face. Or if you told her she would no longer be Queen. All those things seemed unreal to her up until half a year ago.

She adjusted to living there fairly well. She missed seeing Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf every day but she visited at least twice a week. And it wasn’t like she was all alone. She lived with the Northuldra and the other Spirits.

Sure everything was so different from what she was used to, but she felt free and she felt happy. She felt in comfortable with her powers, with herself. However she still had moments in which her powers would go out of control. Mostly around a peculiar Northuldra woman named Honeymaren, or Maren as Elsa now called her.

This was yet another thing she never thought would happen to her. She felt new emotions when she was around her, it felt familiar yet so different from any emotion she ever knew. Yet like everything else, it felt right.

Elsa and Honeymaren bonded quickly, much quicker than Elsa has ever bonded with anyone she met. She felt a connection between them. Honeymaren was someone she could talk to so easily. This was something she thought she could only do with Anna, this sense of safety and the feeling she could talk about anything that comes to her mind.

She bonded with the other members of the tribe as well, she considered Yelana and Ryder dear friends, but Honeymaren was different. They spend almost all of their free time with each other, when Elsa wasn’t in Arendelle or spending time with the other Spirits at Ahtohallan, or when Honeymaren didn’t have any warrior training or other tasks to do in the tribe.

Honeymaren was also the one who helped Elsa get used to living with them, she showed her around the Forest, all the shortcuts and hideouts she discovered, warned her about the dangers that came in forms of animals or plants. Throughout all of that time spent together they bonded and Elsa was happy to have someone who understood her.

She even agreed to share the tent with Honeymaren until she built her own, however she never quite seemed to get stared on making one. Of course she could just use her powers, but she wanted to learn more about the Northuldra, about her mothers people, her people.

They told her stories and legends, tales of the spirits and sang songs. It took a bit to get used to the new food, when she told Anna they didn’t have chocolate there Anna gave her boxes and boxes to take back with her. The Northuldra took a liking to it as well.

As for sleeping she sometimes missed her bed, however she couldn’t deny how soft and warm the furs and blankets felt. Sleep was conformable, especially in moments like this morning where Honeymaren would wrap her arms around her and pull her close.

This kind of intimacy wasn’t something she was used to, but it felt so natural. She almost didn’t notice the growing intimacy between herself and the Northuldra warrior.

It started with just sitting close to each other by the fire, then it was leaning against one another while looking at the night sky, brushing hands against each other as they walked together, talking about their lives and experience until late at night and falling asleep next to each other, Honeymaren pulling her close and calming her down when she felt to anxious about something, cuddling by the fire, all leading to moments like this becoming more and more frequent.

They were lying on top of soft furs with a blanket covering them. Honeymaren pulled Elsa close to her front and Elsa sighed as she felt how warm Honeymaren felt. She snuggled into her chest and let herself be held. She felt so safe, so warm, unusually so.

“Comfortable?” She heard the question mumbled in a half awake tone.

“I would say so, yes.” Elsa chucked, “And yourself?”

Honeymaren just hummed in approval. She ran her hand trough Elsa’s hair, across her back, stopping at her hips. Honeymaren moved away a bit and looked down at Elsa. She could never get enough of her eyes, they were as blue as the sky she’s come to know.

“Sleep well Snowflake, no nightmares?” Honeymaren asked softly.

“No, thank you for asking. I haven’t had many of them recently.” Elsa said with a sigh, she was happy that she could get normal amounts of sleep with no nightmares or voices keeping her awake.

“I bet all the nightmares are afraid of the badass warrior next to you, so they avoid you now to keep themselves from getting beat up.” Honeymaren’s voice was laced with so much pride it made Elsa burst out laughing, which in turn made Honeymaren laugh.

“Well thank you for being such a badass warrior then.” Elsa said as they stopped laughing.

“No problem Snowflake.” Honeymaren brushed their noses against each other as she spoke.

When she did this for the first time Elsa froze the ground they were standing on and made Honeymaren fall backwards. She wasn’t injured, except for her pride as she put it. And she later told Elsa that it was a display of great affection in the tribe, something that two people who liked each other did. Elsa, being Elsa, took that as a display of affection between two close friends. It calmed her down and she found herself enjoying these displays of affection.

Honeymaren smiled at her and went to kiss her cheek, moving half way on top of Elsa. As she started to move away she breathed against Elsa’s ear, an action that made Elsa yelp and freeze the ground around the furs.

“Hey Elsa are you still... Oh sorry!” Anna’s voice was heard outside the tent and Honeymaren and Elsa quickly sat up.

Elsa wasn’t expecting Anna until the afternoon. She guessed that Anna ether finished whatever business she had or she just moved it for another time.

Elsa and Honeymaren got up and changed out of their sleeping attires, for Elsa it was a dark blue nightgown that just about reached past her knees a tiny bit. For Honeymaren it was a plain long sleeved, light brown shirt and dark brown pants.

Once they got dressed they exited the tent and saw Anna talking to Kristoff about something, once Anna looked back at them she looked away as if she was embarrassed, then she looked back at Kristoff again saying something Elsa and Honeymaren couldn’t hear. She gave him a kiss afterwards and started approaching the two women.

“Anna!” Elsa hugged her sister, it use to be Anna who would always initiate hugs like this but now Elsa was doing it just as much, “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“Yeah well I got done with the meetings and Kristoff and I decided to come here early. Sorry for... interrupting.” Anna looked between the two of them.

“You didn’t interrupt anything, I’m glad you’re here. Have any plans?” Elsa says before Honeymaren got the chance to speak, but she was happy that Elsa was so enthusiastic, she missed her sister for this past 5 days.

Anna seemed to think about her answer for a while before she replayed, “Kristoff wanted to see if maybe we could take some reindeer to Arendelle, says Sven’s getting lonely. He could use friends other than us and Olaf. He went to talk to Yelana and Ryder about it. And if you’re wondering about Olaf, he’s somewhere in the village playing with Gale and the kids.”

Elsa nodded, “Well I’m sure Sven will be happy to have more reindeer around.”

“Yeah, my brother and Yelana won’t mind. And I know the reindeer will be in good hands in Arendelle.” Honeymaren spoke with a smile then looked at Elsa, “I’m leaving with our hunter and gathering group, we should be back by sunset. Do you have any specific requests or anything? It doesn’t have to be food, I know a place with a lot of cool flowers and glowing rocks, I could bring you some if you want. It’ll take me a bit longer to get back though.”

Elsa shook her head, “No need. But you can show me this cool place some other time, it sounds very interesting.” Elsa smiled and she got a smile in return.

“Alright. I’ll get going then.” Before she left she walked up to Elsa and they brushed their noses together like they did before. “I’ll see you later Snowflake.” Honeymaren waved as she walked towards the other tents.

When Elsa turned to Anna she was grinning from ear to ear, “What?” Elsa asked.

“That was so sweet!” Anna hugged her tightly, “Seriously one of the sweetest, most adorable things I’ve ever seen. How long have you been together and why didn’t you tell me about it before?”

Elsa’s eyes widened and snow started to fall around them, “Huh? What do you mean? Together? Maren is just a friend Anna.”

“Maren huh?” Anna smiled, “What about her asking to bring you specific food, or flowers and glowing crystals?

“She just wants me to be comfortable here.” there was a small huff as Elsa fished that sentence.

“And that thing you just did?” Anna questioned further as she felt she was getting closer to the real answer.

“She told me it was a display of affection.” Elsa retorted.

“And has she ever done that with anyone else?” Anna asked back.

“Well... no, not that I know of.” For some reason the thought of Honeymaren doing that with someone else made her feel uneasy and she started to freeze the ground.

Anna, seeing this, placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t. Its just... I.. I like having her around. Its nice to have someone to talk to. And she’s warm you know.” Elsa looked into distance.

“Warm?” Anna frowned in confusion.

“Whenever we hug, sit and talk, or sleep together she always feels so warm.” Elsa said with a sigh and a smile.

“Hold on... you’re sleeping with her?! So I wasn’t seeing things earlier?!” Anna all but shouted and looked at Elsa wide eyed yet her eyes had that mischievousness glow to them.

Elsa gasped as she realized how that sounded, “No! Not like that! Just sleeping next to each other. Its nice, she’s warm. That’s all.”

“Right... and that thing I walked into earlier? With her on top of you? And the ice covering the ground? What was that?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows at Elsa.

“That... we weren’t doing anything! She just kissed me on the cheek. We do that all the time.” Elsa said before she realized what she just admitted.

“All the time huh?” Anna giggled.

“Its not like that. We’re just really close that’s all. Not romantic, we’re just friends.” Elsa explained.

“What about Honeymaren?” Anna asked suddenly serious. “Does she know you’re just friends?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course she knows.” Elsa was baffled by the question.

“Really? Because I’m not so sure. I think she thinks you like her like she likes you. Which you totally do by the way.” she couldn’t believe she had to spell this out for her sister, but then again Elsa was never very good with emotions.

“I don’t think... I mean we talk a lot, spend time together whenever we can, cuddle by the fire, hug while we sleep... oh my god...” Realization hit Elsa like a Earth Giant, “And we live together, and she always brings me stuff, we kiss on the cheek, she makes me feel...”

“Warm on the inside? Like you have butterflies in your stomach?” Anna added.

Elsa looked at her sister “...Yes” Elsa admitted.

Anna hugged her sister who hugged her back right away, “I’m happy for you sis.” Anna smiled as she looked at her sister, “You need to talk to Honeymaren when she gets back, tell you you feel the same way as she does, make sure you’re on the same page.”

“But... what if she’s the one who doesn’t feel the same way? What if she stops being my friend?” Once again ice started covering the ground beneath them as Elsa’s mind raced trough all the terrible scenarios.

“Elsa!” Anna stopped her sisters negative train of thought, “She likes you. Trust me on this. I learned how to be a love expert from the Trolls.” Anna smiled at her sister and she smiled back.

“Alright. I’ll talk to her later.” Elsa promised.

For the rest of the day they caught up on the days they were separated, they spend time with Kristoff and listened to Olaf’s pearls of wisdom. Honeymaren came back and while she didn’t bring Elsa any flowers or crystals she did tell her about a wild boar she outran. Elsa giggled at her tales and there was a twinkle in Honeymaren’s eye when she heard that sound.

Soon after that Anna and Kristoff departed for Arendelle with some reindeer and Anna hugged her sister before telling her to be brave. Some more time went by, everyone spent it by the fire, talking, singing and joking before one by one going to their tents.

Elsa and Honeymaren decided to take their leave as well, they walked in pleasant silence to their tent. When they reached it Honeymaren gave a small bow and let Elsa enter first.

“Well thank you, such chivalry.” Elsa giggled as she entered the tent, Honeymaren entering right behind her.

“Of course, we might not be royalty or nobility but we know how to be charming.” Honeymaren winked at Elsa causing her to blush.

They got changed in silence, Elsa was done first since all she needed to do was use her powers. She turned around and saw Honeymaren in the middle of putting on her shirt. She had her back turned to Elsa which gave Elsa a prefect view of her back muscles. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that Honeymaren was now looking at her.

“Enjoying the view Snowflake?” Honeymaren asked in a teasing tone.

Elsa blushed and looked away, “Sorry!”

She heard Honeymaren laugh and take her hand to lead her to the furs and blankets. “Its fine, I don’t mind one bit.”

Elsa glanced at her and knew that she had to talk to her. If she didn’t to it now she might never find the courage to do it. She took a deep breath and looked at her.

“Maren? What are we?” Elsa asked.

“What do you mean?” Honeymaren frowned at her.

“I mean... well all these things we do, the ways be behave with each other, what does it mean?” Elsa looked at her wanting her so badly to answer and yet she kept explain, as if she was afraid of the answer, “I’m not good with feelings. Not good with handling my own feelings or picking up on other peoples feelings. I don’t know what you think we are, I don’t even know what I think we are.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Honeymaren spoke, “Well what do you want us to be?”

Elsa looked up at her, “Huh?”

“You. What do you want us to be?” Honeymaren asked again looking at Elsa with a soft look.

“I... I like you. I do. And I’m sorry I never made that clear. Or if you knew I did but I didn’t know I did.” Elsa struggled to express herself, “I think... I think I would like to... to give this a chance. If you want to.”

“Yes.” Honeymaren answered after a few moments.

“Really?” Elsa looked at her wide eyes.

“Of course. I’ve been courting you this whole time.” Honeymaren laughed.

“Courting me?” Elsa blushed as she saw the smirk on Honeymaren’s face.

With a nod Honeymaren got closer, “I thought you knew, I thought I was doing a pretty good job. Apparently not if you didn’t even notice.”

“No! I mean you were wonderful! I just didn’t know all of it was courting.” Elsa explained as she felt her heart beating louder now that Honeymaren was so close and they were... courting.

“So I can keep doing it then?” Honeymaren whispered drawing closer and closer.

“Yeah. I’d love that.” Elsa whispered back to her.

Honeymaren glanced at Elsa’s lips, “Can I kiss you? I waited for you to make the first move, I thought you just wanted to take it slow.”

“Yes. I mean yes you can kiss me, and I would appreciate if we don’t jump into things too quickly. I’ve never been in a relationship before.” Elsa admitted and eagerly awaited the kiss.

“Neater have I. We can learn together.” She said and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was warm and it made Elsa feel like a small fire had been ignited. The kiss was quick and as they separated they has smiles on their faces.

“I take it you liked that?” Honeymaren whispered into the small space between them.

“Yeah.” Elsa whispered back. She glanced at Honeymaren’s lips. “Can we do it again?”

They gave each other small pecks on the lips a few times before Honeymaren pulled Elsa into her lap and the kiss got a bit more heated. The temperature around them dropped as Elsa wrapped her hands around Honeymaren’s neck in an attempt to pull her closer. Honeymaren groaned and pulled away, both of them gasping for air Elsa looking at her and frowning.

“What’s wrong?” She glanced away for a second, “Did I do something you didn’t like?”

Honeymaren smiled at her, “No, I liked everything you did. A bit too much in fact. If we kept going like that I don’t think we could call it slow.”

“Oh... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...” Elsa blushed and looked away.

“Hey, its fine. Its like you said you never did this before, neater of us have. It’ll be fine. I just want to take my time with you.” Honeymaren kissed Elsa on the cheek.

“Yeah, I feel the same way.” Elsa looked back at her and gave her another peck on the lips. “Do you want to go to sleep now? Or maybe keep kissing for a while longer?”

“Liked it that much did you Snowflake?” Honeymaren asked with a teasing tone.

Elsa felt her face grow hot, she heard Honeymaren laugh.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that. And if it makes you feel any better I really do want to keep kissing you. If it were up to me we could do it for the rest of the night. But we both have stuff to do tomorrow.” Elsa knew that what Honeymaren said was true, “How about this I’ll talk to Yelana tomorrow and ask her that we have a few days to ourselves. We can go somewhere. Or we could stay in the tent the whole time and just be like this. Its up to you.”

Elsa seemed to think about it for a while, then she turned to Honeymaren and kissed her again. She pulled her down on the soft furs bellow them and when they separated they were panting for air.

“Can we do stuff like this?” Elsa asked running her hands up and down Honeymaren’s back.

“Yes.” Honeymaren kissed her again, but it was shorter than before. “But if we’re gonna be in the tent for the whole time I’ll need to let Ryder or someone know so they could bring us some food and water.”

“Okay.” Elsa whispered and Honeymaren could tell she was tired.

“Sleep now Snowflake. I’ll make sure you don’t have nightmares.” Honeymaren brought Elsa close to her.

“Good night Maren.” Elsa said as she snuggled closer to her.

“Good night Elsa.” Honeymaren whispered as she gently ran her hands trough her hair before wrapping her arms around her as they both started to fall asleep.


End file.
